toxic and adict?
by MissWhok
Summary: ¿Puedes ver que estoy cayendo por ti? Sabes que eres peligroso Quiero alejarme lo mas que pueda de ti, pero no hay escape…supongo que no puedo esperar, necesito una dosis de ti, ¡dámela!... eres peligroso, ¡me encanta!


Toxic and adict?

¿Puedes ver que estoy cayendo por ti? Sabes que eres peligroso

Quiero alejarme lo mas que pueda de ti, pero no hay escape…supongo que no puedo esperar, necesito una dosis de ti, ¡dámela!... eres peligroso, ¡me encanta!

Y aparentas con tus orbes café, que no sientes nada al tocarme, que no sientes éxtasis al besarme, pero puedo verlo en tus ojos, cuando estamos en pleno acto.

Me elevas tan alto que no puedo bajar, me envuelves en un espiral de éxtasis que no puedo controlar…me recorres con tus largas y blancas manos, y lo único que atino a hacer es aferrarme fuertemente a tu cuello.

Sabes que es un éxtasis tan alto, que es imposible de bajar, tu extraño aroma esta grabado en mi y esta en el aire, en todos lados!

Me susurras con voz baja y ronca _"¿puedes sentirme ahora_?", tu cara perlada por el sudor, con un leve sonrojo y tus labios apenas separados... me doy cuenta de que soy un completo adicto a todo tu ser, ¿acaso no sabes que eres toxico?

Me haces sentir enfermo, cada vez que recorres todo mi ser, no puedo evitar desear mas de ti cada vez, soy adicto a tu voz, a tus labios sabor a nicotina y a tus suaves hebras doradas, e innegablemente a tus profundas orbes café, que derrumban todas las murallas de mi escasa cordura.

Esa mirada que me dedicas, con las que me recorres sin ningún descaro, puedo percibir todo tu deseo contenido, te enfureces cuando te digo que sé que me deseas y me tratas mas bruscamente, me encanta ver como te engañas a ti mismo, después de todo sabes que sigo siendo el mismo izaya manipulador… sigue negándolo cuantas veces quieras, tal vez así logres creerte tu mismo, porque te enoja de sobremanera el que yo tenga razón, te enoja el no poder controlarte cuando estamos solos, y sentirte culpable una vez que todo ha terminado.

Me estampas contra la pared mas cercana, y tus labios me recorren completamente, tus manos traviesas se cuelan por todos lados, me aferro a tus doradas hebras y emito un quejido en tu oído, muerdes fuertemente mi cuello, y enredo mis piernas en tu cintura, dejándome llevar por este torbellino de emociones que siento cuando me tocas.

Aun así no puedo evitar pensar que todo volverá a la normalidad al amanecer, que seguiremos siendo un informante y un guardaespaldas, y que me perseguirás hasta el anochecer para terminar enredados entre las sabanas, porque ambos sabemos que necesitamos el uno del otro.

¿Qué has hecho conmigo? Soy un completo adicto a ti…¿acaso no sabes que eres toxico? Que puedes nublar cada uno de mis sentidos.

Quiero que te alejes de mi, me haces actuar de forma irracional y no puedo tenerlo todo a mi merced, pero al mismo tiempo te necesito a mi lado, quiero que me susurres cuanto me odias cuando estas dentro de mi, que marques todo mi cuerpo y que seas rudo y violento… ¿soy algo masoquista no lo crees?

Nos dejamos caer al terminar el acto, agotados por toda la actividad física, me levanto lentamente del lecho, tú desvías tu mirada y aprietas los puños, en tus ojos percibo la culpa.

"_que sucede shizzy-chan, ¿estas arrepentido?"-_pregunto con un deje de ironía no quiero que veas cuanto me lastiman tus gestos, bajas tus orbes café y me recorres con tu dura mirada, confuso realizo la misma acción y puedo darme cuenta de tu enojo al ver todos los moretones que tus fuertes manos han dejado en mi pálida piel, duele no puedo negarlo, después de todo tu eres así…violento y sin medida, pero tal vez esta sea la única forma de demostrarnos ¿Amor? Quizá.

Porque al final no importa que seas una bestia y que yo sea un total desgraciado…eres toxico y adictivo.

Me envuelves en un abrazo repentino, y no puedo evitar sorprenderme, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan impredecible? Me besas con una increíble dulzura viniendo de alguien tan tosco como tú y dices en mi oído:

"_como te odio pequeña pulga, ¿como puedes hacer que te necesite tanto?"_

"_eso es porque estas enamorado,shizzy"-_Contesté burlón

"_si, creo que es eso"_ dices simplemente.

Mi corazón se detiene por un segundo y mis ojos buscan los tuyos, para confirmar que no ha sido una jugarreta de mi imaginación, ¿realmente has dicho eso? Y ahí vas otra vez siempre rompiendo con los estándares.

sonrío levemente y correspondo tu abrazo, después de todo no puedo evitar caer ante ti, me dedicas una sonrisa triunfal, no hace falta que te confirme que no puedo vivir sin ti…


End file.
